the_ultimate_baby_einsteinfandomcom-20200215-history
Getty Images
Getty Images, Inc. is a visual media company, with headquarters in Seattle, Washington, United States. The Company was Founded by Mark Getty, and Jonathan Klein. The Company was First Founded in 1995. It is a supplier of stock images, editorial photography, video and music for business and consumers with an archive of over 200 million assets. It targets three markets—creative professionals (advertising and graphic design), the media (print and online publishing), and corporate (in-house design, marketing and communication departments). Getty has distribution offices around the world and capitalizes on the Internet for distribution. As Getty has acquired other older photo agencies and archives, it has digitized their collections, enabling online distribution. Getty Images operates a large commercial website that clients use to search and browse for images, purchase usage rights, and download images. Image prices vary according to resolution and type of rights. Cost-per-image is typically around US$500. The company also offers custom photo services for corporate clients. There Stock Footage was Used in Baby Einstein and Little Einsteins From 1999 to 2011 List of Stock Footage Used in Baby Einstein Baby Shakespeare * 619-29 - Snow Baby Van Gogh * wel_011 - Intro * 685-15 - Intro * 619-61 - Intro * 619-40 - Yellow * 675-83 - Orange * 93335974 - Ending * 619-63 - Ending * 142288236 - Ending * 611-57 - Ending Baby Santa's Music Box * 84-41 * 142360237 * 351-82 * 351-93 * 557-64 * 354-17 * 146456483 Baby Dolittle: Neighborhood Animals * 370-50 - intro * 389-129 - intro * 247-86 - intro * 247-80 - intro * 454-67 - intro * 247-79 - intro * 367-66 - intro * 389-141 - intro * 466-53 - intro * 142306140 - intro * 367-83 - dog * 143241615 - dog * 569-195 - dog * 354-115 - dog * 389-55 - dog * 559-141 - dog * 314-75 - cat * 367-59 - cat * 142359972 - mouse * 142359977 - mouse * 247-97 - bird * 567-40 - bird * 441-70 - bird * 354-125 - rabbit * 354-126 - rabbit * 454-124 - bug * 559-136 - bug * 142426393 - bug * 289-59 - bug * 454-125 - bug * 142426359 - bug * 142306127 - bug * 142360169 - bug * 454-128 - bug * 454-138 - bug * 389-120 - cow * 662-49 - horse * 367-111 - horse * 354-105 - horse * 306-124 - pig * 142426261 - pig * 143241608 - pig * 559-135 - frog * 559-137 - duck * 247-42 - duck * 454-69 - duck * 299-89 - duck * 88-96 - ending * 247-65 - ending * 454-137 - ending * 451-77 - ending * 26-16 - ending * 83064499 - ending * 367-81 - ending Baby Dolittle: World Animals * 420-59 - intro * 419-74 - intro * 354-81 - intro * 441-5 - intro * 447-64 - intro * 420-60 - intro * 559-118 - intro * 144471968 - tiger * 404-72 - tiger * 567-37 - tropical bird * 567-23 - monkey * 441-37 - monkey * 567-25 - monkey * 354-143 - sea turtle * 391-41 - dolphin * 466-13 - dolphin * 163-106 - dolphin * 782-75 - fish * 367-126 - fish * 224-127 - fish * 582-28 - elephant * 141823751 - elephant * 149112897 - elephant * 141823453 - elephant * 141823459 - elephant * 398-8 - giraffe * 582-62 - giraffe * 398-9 - giraffe * 454-27 - lion * 453-6 - lion * 141823780 - lion * 149112883 - lion * 454-32 - lion * 149112723 - lion * 453-18 - lion * 403-4 - ending * 475-145 - ending * 494-65 - ending * 398-107 - ending * 323-96 - ending Baby Newton: Fun with Shapes * 592-39 - circle * 489-102 - circle * 505-87 - circle * 143229649 - circle * 449-7 - circle * 191-63 - circle * 191-92 - circle * 254-1 - square * ev01494 - square * 28-90 - oval * 315-66 - oval * 619-74 - oval * 194-94 - oval * 615-110 - oval * 615-115 - oval * 639-66 - rectangle * ev01499 - rectangle * 455-96 - rectangle * 390-20 - rectangle * 628-96 - rectangle * 341-86 - rectangle * ev01505 - triangle * 347-100 - triangle * 342-82 - triangle * 571-89 - triangle Baby Neptune: Discovering Water * 629-116 - intro * 354-148 - intro * 391-44 - intro/ocean * 648-124 - intro * abng109 - intro * wel_008 - intro * 587-17 - intro * wel_017 - intro * 335-75 - intro * 494-50 - intro * wel_003 - intro * abal125 - intro * liq_18 - intro * abng124 - intro * abwe103a - intro * abng116 - intro/ocean/beach * 464-88 - ocean * 391-44 - ocean * 248-32 - ocean * 354-148 - ocean * 354-143 - ocean * 656-31 - ocean * 82-27 - ocean * 504-156 - beach * 348-78 - beach * 7-61 - beach * abwe108 - beach * 571-46 - beach * 494-67 - beach * abng220 - rivers and lakes * abng219 - rivers and lakes * abng119 - rivers and lakes * 668-33 - rivers and lakes * 376-94 - rivers and lakes * 559-139 - rivers and lakes * abwe120 - raindrops and puddles * wel_008 - raindrops and puddles * 227-27 - raindrops and puddles * 350-44 - raindrops and puddles * wel_015 - raindrops and puddles * wel_009 - raindrops and puddles * 438-93 - at my house * 261-70 - at my house * wel_016 - at my house * wel_001 - at my house * 452-44 - at my house * 567-142 - intro/at my house * abwe117 - at my house * abwe115 - at my house * wel_014 - ending * abwe101 - ending * 615-45 - ending * abwe107 - ending * 574-110 - ending * 574-112 - ending * 574-115 - ending * 656-15 - ending * 354-147 - ending * abng217 - ending * 632-79 - ending * 304-24 - ending Baby Galileo: Discovering the Sky * 611-15 - intro * abtl105 - intro * abtl118 - intro * abtl218 - intro * 279-73 - intro/stars * 335-48 - intro/stars * ev00174 - intro/planets * mr_00088784 - intro/galaxies/space/ending * 611-2 - sun * 320-37 - sun * 640-12 - sun * 611-29 - sun * 571-4 - sun * 611-34 - sun * 675-60 - clouds * 614-71 - moon * ev00166 - planets * ev00168 - planets Category:Baby Einstein Company Partners